This invention relates to a tiltable display rack particularly adapted for toothbrushes. Racks for displaying similar items for retail sale are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,873 issued to Silva shows a tilted rack having a plurality of parallel troughs, with a pusher weight behind each row of the displayed articles in each respective trough, the pusher weights functioning by gravity. The use of pusher weights in display racks is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,659 issued to Seelman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,688 issued to Saverino.
While satisfactory for their respective purposes, these and other known constructions do not yield a display rack whose angle of tilt may be easily varied.